Tilt - A - Whirl
by LudaNeet
Summary: Sam has a wonderful idea to show the Glee club how thankful he is for all their help and support. But before the Thank You night at the carnival. Sam has a practice run with Mercedes and Simon, his cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**TILT- A- WHIRL**

**BY:SHOTZ**

**Just cuz' I want to know what happened at Tilt- A- Whirl. **

**And I vision my character Simon played by Austin Butler –Always**

_** Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or its characters' **_

**Team Samcedes- Enjoy**

**Love Ya- Shotz**

-"**I'm here" **Simon Evans silently read his cousins text.

-**Give me less than ten minutes to open the gate** – Simon texted back heading towards the entrance of the carnival that him and his cousin worked at for the summer.

Simon wiped his hands on his jeans, his cousin; Sam Evans had wanted to show his appreciation to his club for helping him with a difficult family situation. To say Thank You, Sam planned to let his club free range of the carnival after hours.

Simon was actually cool with the idea cuz' a lot of employees allowed friends, hook ups and others in afterhours depending on what manager were there. Beside Simon had to admit it might work to his advantage. Glee sure worked to Sam's, he had dated the most popular girl in the school, Quinn Fabray. Really, Quinn was so damn popular that she got voted most popular at the neighboring school.

And after Quinn cheated on Sam before his heart could form a crack he was dating sexy Santana; who was rumored to like long walks on the beach, sunsets and threesomes with her bestie. So even if Sam got a chance to participate or not he got credit for a threesome cuz' nobody confirmed or denied the rumor.

Simon really wasn't crazy about dating girls Sam dated unless it was Quinn because let's be honest you don't turn down a diamond cuz' it briefly belonged to someone else right? That and there were other sexy girls in the club. For example the Gothic- stuttering Asian vampire, wait didn't she gain a boyfriend and loose the stutter? Must have got it fucked out of her,

Brittany S. Pear was sexy and the rumored other half of the threesome tag team. Simon felt a volt surge through him just by a quick thought of six hands, six feet, two pair of boobs and one bed.

Then there was also Show Tunes Berry. Rachel was hot as hell but she was too high strung even for a one – night stand. Beside Simon wasn't sure if it was Show Tunes or Quinn's week to be Finn's girl. Finn should man up and tell them the truth - he wanted them both; A polygamy relationship. Finn used to be his friend until Sam's football "Accident" and the whole kissing Watergate scandal,

Another front runner in the Glee club was the sashaying Mercedes Jones. That girl switched those beautiful hips so hard that he predicted she would need a hip replacement for her 30th birthday. Attached to those hips were two magnificent, perfectly round ass cheeks. Like any good set she had a splendid matching pair of perfectly round Double D breast. Mercedes was delicious but Simon had a feeling Sam was feeling her and hard.

That was cool though there was a sprinkle of cheerios in the Glee club. Beside Puck was a good friend and he would supply him with a few choices of girls.

Simon could make out Sam's figure pacing and forth as he got closer to the gate. Sam's other part time job prevented him from any closing shifts at the carnival. That's why he wanted to do a dry run at the carnival tonight before inviting the rest of the Glee club.

Simon smirked it was as if his cousin was personally trying to prove his point. There standing next to Sam was Mercedes with her hands hugging her waist.

"Sam, you didn't tell me you were bringing company? I would have come sooner." Simon winked at her.

"I hope I didn't get Sam in trouble." Mercedes face fell. Simon made a mental note that Sam's crush might be mutual.

"Ms. Jones, you are welcomed here anytime with or without Sam." Simon leaned in hugging her. He swallowed a smirk as a quick flick of jealousy passed Sam's face.

"Thanks." Mercedes blushed.

"May I borrow Mr. Evans for a second," Simon asked?

"Sy, are you sure me being here is no problem." Worry – washed over Mercedes face.

"No-no. Not at all. I'm crushing on a girl at school. And I would love your advice but right now I'm scared I might betray myself by accidently letting her name slip." Simon took her in as he spoke.

"No problem." Mercedes watched the boys move out of earshot.

"How did you manage to get her here?" Simon asked once they were away from Mercedes.

"What are you talking about?" Sam gave his most clueless look. The look that got him out of trouble as a kid. Simon wasn't impressed, he wasn't fooled.

"Let me guess? It couldn't have been Tina's night to babysit. She's too nosy, Santana don't babysit and Brit is a lot of fun but she's not a babysitter, Must have been Rachel's night. What you tell her? They cut your shift? Then you called Cedes' in a panic how they needed you to come in at last moment. As a Thank you told her your idea and invited her along." Simon hypothesized. In Tennessee they grew up practically as brothers.

"Whatever," Sam huffed at how close he actually was.

"Oh Sammy you are slick. You cancelled on Rachel last night. Good one."

"Why would I do all that?"

"You like Cedes' which is cool. She's cool."

"We are friends that it."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Sam slit his green eyes.

"Mercedes and you are only friends, good. Cuz' lately seeing her with the kids made me look at her different." Simon said.

"Look at her how?"

"I would like to ask her out." Simon said.

"She's not the only one whose been babysitting you know? What about Rachel? Tina? Brittany? Quinn? Huh? Why Mercedes" Sam asked?

"Rachel and Quinn keep playing Ping-Pong between Finn, Tina's dating Mike. And Britt is sexy but I want a relationship. Britt is so damn naïve that I would be wondering when Chris Hanson will appear in my kitchen accusing me of being a predator."

"There are other girls in the school beside the Glee." Sam pointed out.

"True. But why not Cedes? Unless there is something I should know?" Simon challenged him to come to come clean.

"Nothing" Sam looked towards Mercedes.

Mercedes watched with interest at the look alike cousins. Shaggy blonde hair, similar athletic bodies, two set of big sexy trouty lips; the cousins could pass as brothers. Shit, Simon looked more like Sam then Stevie, Tina theorized that were actually brothers and didn't know.

Mercedes had been around Sam long enough to know from his body language whatever was going on he wasn't too happy. Simon seemed to keep his cool. Every now and then he seemed to have a flash of irritation that would disappear just as quickly as it came.

When Simon first came to William McKinley 3 years ago she had crush on the blue-eyed blonde. But everybody knew he was in love with Quinn who chose Finn, and then after everything cleared she started dating Sam. Mercedes was pretty much over her crush but the way he looked over her was well – HOT!

"I'm done talking about this," Sam started to walk away.

"Mercedes is a free agent is your final answer?" Simon smiled. This was going to be more fun than he originally thought. When Sam's dad first got transferred to Lima, Ohio, Simon envisioned them running the school, yet he lost anther to the looser club. Then Sam started dating Quinn when he knew Simon was crazy about her way before Sam graced McKinley's hall. When Simon confronted Sam about Quinn he gave him that clueless look, "My bad I thought you liked a different Quinn." Karma came to bite him in the ass when she cheated. But that was karma's revenge's not his.

"Everything cool?" Mercedes asked when an irate Sam reached her.

"Everything is great, Ms. Jones. I hope you two enjoy tonight. And Madame before your departure please do me the honor of saving me a ride ." He kissed her hand. Mercedes coco brown cheeks blazed an apple red undertone. Sam's irritation deepend.

"What ride were you thinking?" Mercedes asked, letting thoughts of another type of ride invade her

thoughts.

"Lets go," Sam growled grabbing an confused Mercedes hand dragging her towards the carnival rides.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

** Love my Gleek community! Cuz' who else but us remember that Quinn used to live with Mercedes! Love reading about things that the writers either forgot, glossed over or whatever! **

**Love Ya! **

"Sam is everything is cool with Simon and you? I feel like I'm missing something" Mercedes watched him furiously texting.

"Mercy, thank you for everything; I mean with babysitting the kids, the prom and hanging with me." Sam lightly squeezed her soft hand. He gave her his award winning grin.

"Thanks for inviting me along tonight." Mercedes smiled. Sam and Simon both had that southern charm but in different degrees. Simon's charm made her blush with shame as if he could read every nasty thought she had of him, and could obligate every last one. Sam's charm made her feel safe and beautiful like he could only see her. Mercedes shook her head neither Evans boy was interested.

"What ride should we get on first?" Sam broke the awkward silence.

Mercedes scanned the park trying to figure out where to go first. "Bumper cars? Bumper cars." Her eyes lit up. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

**Morris r u near the blue zone? - **Sam texted a coworker.

**Be right there –** Morris texted back.

"Well Evans, duty calls," Morris Newman placed his pop on the table.

"Sam, wants you to operate a ride?" Sam asked. They were at the food hut not far from the bumper cars.

"Bumper cars." Morris read the text out loud.

"Good, hey next time Sam asks you to operate a machine, send me please." Simon nonchalantly requested.

"Evans, are you blocking? I didn't think you Evan boys appreciated a fine, thick, sista." Morris teased. He quietly hummed "Baby Got Back." He had seen her when they first arrived. He had to admit the kid had good taste.

"Us, Evan boys appreciate ALL women, Young, old, thick, and skinny. ALL of them."

"I couldn't tell the way you stalked those blondes last week."

"You saw that?" Simon blushed. He hated how Quinn could make him look and act like a little lost puppy. Quinn and Brittney came to the carnival and he had tried to anticipate their next ride so he could operate that ride. He would have continued this pattern except he overheard Brittney say, "I_ think Sam wants to date me now. He keeps following me.""Britt, that's not Sam, that's Simon his cousin_. _He was in our class last year." Quinn tried explaining._

"_Are you sure his name is Simon Hiscousin? I thought his name was Sam Evans. I've been calling him the wrong name." Brittany shook her head._

"_Forget it." Quinn mumbled in defeat._

After that Simon pulled his tail behind him and stopped following them.

"Hell yea, I saw that! I thought you had some game." Morris laughed.

"I do that's why both your sisters and cousin want me," Simon bragged, "Had to turn them down if I wanted to remain friends with you."

"Whatever; why are you trying to block Sam?" Morris asked, "Do you really like her?"

"Mercedes? Yea I like her she's sexy, pretty and nice but I will never like her as much as Sam. He's so whipped he's in denial. I owe him one." Simon half explained.

"Good plan, making him jealous to make him finally speak up. What if it backfires? Let me get to the bumper cars." Morris waved leaving.

"Cornered again." Mercedes jabbed her purple bumper car into Sam's blue one for the umpth time. Mercedes was actually having fun letting all her frustration out on Sam and his car. She had a lot of frustration due to the blonde head Casanova! After they attended what Sam nicknamed the" Value Meal Prom" with Rachel, that morphed into a double date when Rachel's ex-boyfriend (who broke up with her by egging her with his friends), tagged along. Mercedes didn't mind much it made it a little less awkward. At one point of the prom Sam asked her to dance quoting word for word what Mercedes had confided in Rachel that she would love a guy to say. She was certain Rachel put him up to it but it was so sweet she mentally thanked her for butting it.

Then in New York Sam pulled off a miracle! They ended up at the Statue of Liberty! A mixture of memories of romantic movies and the lightening of the night, they kissed. The kiss was sweet and simple. Residue left over from their trip they went on a date at Lima Bean. After Sam started his second job at the carnival it was as if nothing ever happened. They would talk when he got off of work on her nights to babysit but no more kisses or anything.

Mercedes jabbed his car one more time before hopping out her car.

"Is there a dent in my car?" Sam half- teased.

"Where to next?" She offered her manicured hands.

"How about the carousal?" Sam offered he looked over at Morris. He nodded an okay.

"Hey how are guys doing so far?" Simon appeared out of nowhere munching on a piece of funnel cake.

"Hey Sy, when am I getting that ride you promised?" Mercedes asked..

"After you try this funnel cake. Paula makes the best funnel cakes ever." Simon tore off a piece and fed it to her. Mercedes moaned in delight. Sam could have sworn he saw Simon's finger emerge from her mouth.

"That is delicious." She agreed. Simon took her in completely; she looked excellent in a simple blue sundress with matching flip flops. Her hair was in held together by a blue bow. The dress accented all her natural gifts.

Sam sighed was he jealous? He couldn't be, could he? The day of their Prom Rachel came up to his locker. "_Sam, would you to me a huge favor? Will you please at some point of tonight ask Mercedes to dance? Don't forget to tell her how beautiful she looks. Every woman likes to hear it every now and then. "Rachel demanded_.

_"I'm not sure if I should." Sam started. He was a little afraid of the Hell-to the –Na Diva._

"_Thank you Sweetie," Rachel pecked his cheek as if he already agreed. Sam shook his head poor Rachel was in for a rude awaken when she figured out the world did not consist of only her dads, Finn and who kissed her intense ass._

That night when he saw Mercedes he wanted to "Thank" Rachel for the words he wanted to express after seeing Mercedes in her purple dress, took him practically all night to gather the courage to ask her to dance, but it was worth it! After the prom Sam tried to think of a way to ask her out.

In New York while helping Finn with romancing Rachel, He came up with the idea of taking Mercedes to the Statue of Liberty. He got to kiss her; it was so amazing he saw fireworks (which could have been the lights of the city). Mercedes asked if they could keep it a secret for a little while, for some reason. Maybe he had just read the whole thing wrong? What if she just didn't want to date a homeless, dyslexia jock? Watching her openly flirt with Simon seemed to confirm it.

"Have you decided what ride we will be sharing?" Simon fed her another piece of cake, "Ladies choice."

"Sam, what ride do you operate?"

"I can operate all of them. My favorite is Tilt –A- Whirl." Sam escaped his thoughts.

"How about Tilt- A -Whirl?" Mercedes suggested. Sam smirked Simon hated that ride ever since he hurled in front of a girl when he was ten.

"Hmm, Tilt is a very sexy ride. Are you trying to take advantage of me, Ms. Jones? I thought we could start out a little slower like the carousal."

"How is Tilt-A- Whirl sexy?" Mercedes twisted her mind in a pretzel trying to figure it out.

"I will ride it with you." Sam offered.

"I don't mind riding it with you, if that's what you really want to ride." Simon winked.

"Again how is it sexy?" Mercedes asked? Morris watched them like they were his favorite soap opera.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mercedes; I have to go bother Paula for a funnel cake. Simon didn't share with me." Morris said.

"Nice meeting you too." She blushed under his statement.

"Are you cold dear?" Simon started taking his coat but like a magician Sam already had his jacket draped over her before his cousin could get a sleeve off.

"Thanks" Mercedes mumbled walking between the Evan boys. Damn, they did look alike. They even almost sound similar. "Can we ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"Would love to," Simon grabbed her hand, "Can you operate the ride?" He asked Sam?

"Yeah, whatever." He was ready to wrap up the disaster of a night.

Mercedes climbed in the seat next to Simon. She could feel his leg rub against her own exposed leg. She studied his lips, wondering if they could possibly be as soft as Sam's. She wanted him to show her the sexiness of the Ferris wheel. Yet, it seemed wrong with Sam so close by.

"Sy, can I ask you a question? "Mercedes asked as the ride started up.

"Anything." He was so close that she could taste the cinnamon certs on his breath. Sam had joked once that the Evan's clan mouth was so big that they kept mouth protection at all times not to pollute the air.

"What's going on with Sam and you?" Her heart fluttered.

"You really like him huh?"

"What no we are "Mercedes started.

"Only friends," Simon finished for her. He couldn't believe the déjà vu of this conversation.

The Ferris wheel jerked moving closer to the ground. Mercedes didn't think the ride was this short.

"Cedes' I like you. I would love to take you out but I know my cousin, he likes you. He hasn't said anything but I 'm sure about this."

Mercedes wasn't sure what to say, "_Damn, the things I do to you in my fantasies can't be legal."_ Just didn't seem appropriate when he was trying to be serious.

"Sam and I are just friends." She repeated noticing they were already on the ground. Simon helped her out of the ride.

"Did you two have fun," Sam asked? He wanted to ask "_Did ya kiss_?" because it looked like that from the ground.

"Yea, now Ms. Jones I have to excuse myself. I promised Morris I would help him with something. Enjoy the rest of your night." Sam whispered in her ear, "Sammy's a great guy. Trust me he likes you."

"Where to next?" Sam's frown ceased as Simon left.

"Home!"

Sam made a face, what the hell Simon say or do up there?

"Why what happened up there?" Sam rushed to match her brisk steps.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't have come. I'm excited about the Glee Appreciation Night but I shouldn't be here now."

"Why not?"

"Sam, what happened in New York was nice. I gave you an out not once but twice. I told you we should remain friends but no. Then after Lima Bean all I asked was for a minute to talk to Quinn first. Next thing I know it was like nothing ever happened. Tonight I actually psyched myself into thinking this was a date."

"Did you talk to Quinn yet?" Sam asked? Mercedes considered smacking him upside the head.

"I told you I did weeks ago! You acted like you didn't hear me."

"I don't understand why you had to talk to Quinn anyways. To ask for permission to date the guy she cheated on, did you talk to Santana too? Do you need me to write down all of my exs' name down so you can get permission." This time Mercedes did smack him.

"Don't be an ass. First of all did you have any girlfriends before Quinn? Second of all Brittney Spears first marriage lasted longer than you and Santana. Finally Santana didn't live with my family or asked me to be there when she gave birth to the child she was giving up for adoption. Quinn is family, Santana's a friend," Mercedes snarled, "And I would never hurt or betray family on purpose."

"Well, what did sista Quinn say? Do you think she would have done the same for you?"

"Aargh, asshole! I talked to Quinn out of respect for her. The question of her doing the same for me never crossed my mind out of respect for me. It don't matter what she will or not do, this about my principals!"

"Sorry," Sam mumbled to the ground.

"Quinn more or less gave me the green light." She stomped away.

"Mercy, look I'm sorry. I mean Simon's been getting on my nerves all night." Sam smiled an uneasy apology.

"Not my problem, can you take me home now please?" Mercedes understood her anger seemed to stem from nowhere. The night wasn't shaping up to the night she pictured.

"Hey babes, do you have a hamburger with that shake? "Sam mimicked a line from one of Mercedes secret favorite movies "Little Rascal". He saw the tension being released from her body. She stopped in front of Tilt-A- Whirl.

"Look honestly, I thought you were using Quinn as a way out of dating the homeless, Dyslexia jock." Sam confessed. Mercedes turned around.

"Oh, that's not how I see you at all. I see a hot, funny and sweet guy. You know you are not the only one with doubts. I questioned would you upgrade after once your family got back on their feet." She admitted, "Puck used me to regain his popular status and for the longest Kurt has kinda of been my substitute boyfriend, now he has one."

"I guess we both have bad luck with love. I saw this as sort of a date too then Simon started flirting with you. Are you attracted to him?"

"Don't beat around the bush do you," Mercedes smiled.

"Well do you? I know he's attracted to you."

"Really? Look I am attracted to Simon he's handsome, smart and charming. Most of important he reminds me of a guy I'm not only attracted to but crazy about. "

Sam gave his award winning smile. "He does remind you of Finn, huh?"

"Whatever, you are crazy, Evans! No, for real he told me you really liked me when we were on the ride. That's why I wanted to leave. I thought; it doesn't matter."

"You know I couldn't possibly upgrade you, who could I possible upgrade to? Is there a Porsche at our school?" Sam gave a weak joke, "Sy, really is a good cousin? I guess there have been times I haven't."

"Speaking of Simon, he never showed me how Tilt can be sexy." She smiled slyly, "I was wondering if you could show me?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for the reviews for Tilt- A- Whirl. Not going to be too much smut but made it M to cover me anyway. I think my next story will be a short Samcedes fluff. Hope u check it out!**

**Love Ya!**

Sam's mind went into over drive trying to figure out to make Tilt-A-Whirl sexy.

"Are you sure you want to ride Tilt?" Sam asked unsure. He had pictured this moment for months now. He had to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

"Your right, I'm a good girl or should I ask Simon to get on it with me," Mercy smirked.

"Let's go," Sam laughed thinking, damn she's sexy. Sam would have to thank Morris later for teaching him how to use the autopilot for the ride.

They settled on the middle egg shaped car. Simon mentally measured the ride. He didn't want anything that resulted in them getting stuck or hurt. He could imaging telling the doctor he hurt his neck when the ride jerked while her legs was wrapped around his neck while he kissed her other set of lips. He wanted to taste her but tonight was not the night.

Mercy's heart raced in anticipation, her whole body pounded with excitement. She could see Sam's adam apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed with nervousness. He leaned in to give her the softest kiss ever. The ride started off slowly. He placed one hand on her thigh shyly. His other hand was a little bit bolder tracing her barely exposed chest with his fingers.

The ride started to gather up speed. Sam's courage gathered up too. His hand traveled up her dress. He paused for a minute waiting for permission. Mercy placed her hands on him guiding him to her upper thigh. Sam could feel the silk panties; he figured they had to be blue to match the rest of her outfit.

Sam hid his fingers inside her panties. Mercy let out a moan feeling his index fingers entering inside her. She swung her short legs on his lap attempting to jab his fingers deeper inside. Sam bit her lower lip.

Mercy's own hands burrowed inside his shirt to feel those abs she admired so much. "They really do feel like a soft covered washboard," She giggled.

The ride jumped off the flat form, it started to spin. Sam tried to match the pattern of the ride; he spun his fingers inside of her as much as he possibly could. Mercy closed her eyes in delight. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take before she would cum.

Sam buried his other hand inside her bra playing ping pong with her nipples.

"Damn, damn," Mercy panted. She decided it was only fair to tease him as well. She placed her tiny hands inside his shorts. She lightly squeezed his penis. Damn, he felt very blessed! She stroked the length of him.

The ride started to slow down a little. Sam still in competition with the ride slowed down teasing her with his index fingers. Sam removed his fingers from her hot spot as the ride landed back on the platform. He could hear her breathing going back to normal; before she could catch her breath he dived his fingers back in. Mercy arched her back from the shock, she grinded her teeth into her lips.

She squeezed herself around his fingers to hold them hostage until she reached her climax.

"Tilt- A- Whirl….is… the sexist…ride….ever," Mercy climaxed. She nibbled on his neck until a red ring appeared on his skin. The ride came to a complete stop. Sam freed his fingers from underneath her dress.

"Uh, what ride would you like to ride next?" Sam asked avoiding eye contact with her.

"Honestly? You," She looked away straightening up her clothes. Her body still pulsed for the feel of him. Sam himself knew he would have to go to the bathroom real soon.

"Yeah me too." Sam wanted to take her in the bathroom, the woods or shit, on the carousal. He also wanted their first time together to be uninterrupted and special. Sam wanted her to understand how much he liked her. Sam knew he had a reputation of falling in and out of love quickly. Sam wanted to prove to her this time was different.

Mercy squeezed her legs tight trying to calm her body down.

"My parents will be gone tomorrow afternoon if you would like to come over. That's only if you don't have to work or watch the kids," Mercy whispered feeling vulnerable.

"Are you sure?" He tried hiding his grin.

"Only if you want to."

"Really you have to ask? Hell yea, I would love to come over." Sam inhaled her mouth with a kiss.

"Can you show me another sexy ride" She asked?

"How about the carousal," Sam grabbed her hand.

**I had to wing the tilt a whirl operation cuz' I couldn't find out how they operate it and honestly who wants an audience? Hope I made the ride sexy enough, while making it somewhat believable. **

**#Team Samcedes **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is the conclusion of Tilt-A-Whirl. Thank you again for reading my version of the ride! It was driving me crazy how Glee was holding this excellent summer with Samcedes hostage! No flashbacks or nothing! It's ok doe cuz' the Glee fan fiction community told their story.**

**Love Ya**

**I'm here- Sam Evans texted his cousin, Simon.**

**Be there in two minutes- Simon texted backed.**

Sam stood in front of the carnival gates with the rest of New Direction.

"Dude, will there be any cotton candy left?" Finn asked?

"Yes Finn, I made sure to put some cotton candy aside for you." Sam looked up at the taller boy.

Sam swelled with pride for being able to pull this Glee Appreciation Night off and being aware of his club members' needs and wants. Thanks to Simon and the rest of the crew the park was fully staffed. He was going to owe his co-workers for the rest of the summer, but it was worth it. He wouldn't have been able to pull it off without them.

"I want to ride the Tunnel of Love," Rachel placed her hand over her heart and swooned leaning into Finn. Finn blinked realizing he was the victim going on the ride with her.

"Can we grab my cotton candy first" He asked?

"Not me I want to ride the fastest rides here." Tina commented. Poor Mike looked queasy at what Tina had in store for them.

Sam loved how relaxed the New Direction looked. Rachel in her tan Bermuda shorts and puffy sleeved shirt was even dressed like a normal person. Quinn was dressed in a pastel spaghetti strapped sundress. Brittany and Santana were wearing matching tennis skirts that looked exactly like their cheerleading skirts in white and red shirt. Maybe it was a best friend thing?

Sam laid his eyes on his favorite outfit. He had asked Mercy politely to wear a skirt; she wore a jean skirt that stopped a little past her knees. His second request he knew would be hard to pull off in the summer without looking like a tour guide – a button down shirt; Mercy managed to find a pale green cotton swooped neck shirt that buttoned all the way down, He hoped she was able to find a bra that hooked from the front. She looked so sexy he couldn't wait to get her on the rides.

San pulled his eyes off of her and locked eyes with Artie who looked reserved pushing up his glasses.

"Artie, I would like you to meet Paula," Sam introduced the blue-eyed chestnut haired girl next to him.

"Hello," Artie had figured she was Sam's girl. He now hoped she wasn't his pity date.

"Paula here has heard so much about you that she promised to make us her award winning funnel cakes ONLY if she got to hang with you. A lot's riding on you, Artie! And yes her funnel cakes are that good. Can you handle it buddy?" Sam knew Paula would be perfect for Artie. Artie gave her the once over debating. Shit, even if it was a pity date she was pretty enough to make Brittany know he had options. Brittany might get jealous and take him back, he missed her.

"We are getting on the Friendship ride." Brittany linked pinkies with Santana. Nobody bothered to question the existence of the friendship ride.

"Hey everybody, you know my cousin Simon," Sam introduced him as he ushered them inside the gate.

"Hey New Direction, welcome to Appreciation Night." Simon locked eyes with Quinn.

"Quinn, they are clones. Not very good ones." Brittany felt on Sam's face trying to determine which one was real. She could see the difference between them.

"I guess this test would work if they were robots," Brittany tugged at Simons face before giving up. Quinn opened her mouth to explain but closed it as quick, what was the use?

"Quinn, Sy was in your class last year. This thing was his idea and he helped me put it all together." Sam informed her.

"I remember you. Did you really help put this together," Quinn leaned in closer to talk to him.

"Thanks," Simon mouthed to Sam.

"I owed you one," Sam mouthed back. Sam had a feeling they were going to have a great night that could lead to a nice summer.

"I hope the night air isn't too hard on my face," Kurt worried.

"You look terrific, "Blaine reassured him.

"Babes, I'm going to win you a stuffed animal," Puck promised Lauren.

"Do I look like I want a stuffed animal? How about I win you a stuffed animal," Lauren said. Everybody started to pair off to explore the carnival.

Mercedes sat back taking in the whole scene. This was her third time at the carnival after hours. Sam and her tried to test the sexiness of every ride there. The bumper cars were the least sexist. Simon was right Tilt A Whirl was the sexist. Sam was looking sexy himself in his black basketball shorts and an oversize white t-shirt.

"Sam, it looks like everyone has someone to ride with." Mercedes pointed out. They no longer cared who knew about them. They did though have a bet to see how long it would take the club to figure it out without them announcing it. Mercedes money was on Tina figuring it out by next month, she was the most observant. Sam's money was on Santana figuring it out in a week, Satan seemed to know everything.

"Hmm, except us."

"Would you like to be my riding buddy?"

"I would love that."

"You know we have to be a little more careful on the rides with everybody here. I don't want anybody to accidently see my best friends." Sam brushed his hand quickly by her chest. Sam couldn't get enough of her. He was scared that when the time came for them to actually have sex he would be addicted to her, coming back for a fix every day.

"We could actually just ride the rides you know," Mercy suggested. Sam poked out his bottom lip as far as it could go. Mercy flicked his lip laughing at him.

"No thank you, I learned something new to show you on our ride," Sam whispered in her ear. Mercy blushed trying to figure out what else could he show her.

"Hey Mercedes, what ride are you going on?" Tina stopped long enough to ask.

"I'm going on my favorite ride with Sam, Tilt A Whirl." Mercy replied.


End file.
